


The Masquerade by night

by Thegoodgoth



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Background Carmen/Julia, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Masquerade, i love me a good mask, just a small one tho, oh shit y’all we got an oc on our hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoodgoth/pseuds/Thegoodgoth
Summary: On this particular mission in New Orleans, Chase knows he got the jump on the infamous Carmen Sandiego, who always seems at least two steps ahead of him. He’s investigated this place for weeks and he’s sure he’s ready. What he doesn’t expect is the silent figure who always seems to be popping up at the worst of times; on the dancefloor, by the million dollar painting, in his bedroom





	1. An old friend

The hotel room was cold. It was beautiful, but it was cold. “They must’ve turned the heating off.” 

Chase almost felt bad for complaining. It was a magnificent place to stay. He knew about the positively enchanting Victorian style room in the Le Pavillon Hotel in New Orleans. He just wasn’t expecting it to be so cold. He supposes that it could be on the account of the weather. It was uncharacteristically cold and rainy. Not just a drizzle either, it was pouring outside. 

“Adds to the atmosphere, I suppose.” Julia had been more excited than himself. She was of course all about this kind of thing. Architecture, museums, all sorts of things like that. He wasn’t surprised when she found out about the masquerade ball they had to celebrate the renewal of an old renaissance painting. He knew It’d be right up her ally. She had actually suggested we dress up for the nights big event. 

“Miss Argent, I could care less for the atmosphere. It’s cold. I’m cold.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Please, Inspector. Your wearing more than I am and I’m not complaining.”

It was true. A three piece suit was more cozy than the outfit she had on. A black dress, long and slim fitting. She had a fur but decided to wear it later on. She also wore a sleek black cat mask. He wore an English cut suit. Usually he wore more of an American cut, or an Italian cut if he went to something fancy, but, he decided it would already be difficult to see with the mask on, might as well cut back on padding so he could run a little easier. Speaking of masks...

“Fine. But why to I even have to wear this?” He held up the cheap plastic mask. “We are here to stop a thief! These will only slow us down.”

“If we don’t wear them, we could end up being noticed by Miss Sandiego, or worst, by V.I.L.E operatives.”

“Ah yes, a make believe organization that does not exist.”

She sighed. “Just wear it. I’ll be on the main floor. Call me if you need me.” She grabbed her handbag and walked out the door. She always kept her composure, even when dealing with Chases arguing. It was something Chase had always admired her for. 

He waited a few minutes just to clear his head. He was staying in a gorgeous room. The bed was soft and luxurious. How kind of A.C.M.E to give them two of the luxury rooms. The few was fantastic too, even if it was currently blocked by the pouring rain.

“Miss argent is right. It does add to the atmosphere. It’s creepy. Masquerades too are creepy.”

He looked down at the mask. It was one of those basic masks that didn’t really take the shape of an animal or anything. It just covered the wearers face around the eye. It didn’t even do much to hide his identity but, he knew that it would be better than just going out there guns blazing. Even if V.I.L.E wasn’t real, the people who kidnapped him could be here.

“I suppose it’s only fair.” He sighed putting in the rather basic looking mask. He blinked a few times, getting used to his vision being obscured, before getting up and walking downstairs to join Julia on the first floor.

He passed plenty of people. Some people were alone, some in couples, some casually dressed, some so outlandishly dressed it seemed like Chase was in some kind of fever dream. A particular woman caught his eye. She had dark skin and long brown hair. She wore a red dress and a familiar hat. Her mask was scarlet in color but alas, her eyes were sparkling blue not the brown, chocolate color he was familiar with. Not his femme rouge. He shook his head. 

‘This will be harder than I thought.’ Looking up from the woman he the realized he was about to bump right into someone. A tall, lanky figure with one of those half happy half sad theatre masks. It was black and white, from a quick glance he could clearly tell it was stoned too. The masked figure also wore a dark vest and a striped undershirt. Their red hair was pulled back into some semblance of a ponytail. Around their neck was a white ruffled collar.

“Ah, pardonne-moi.” But the figure didn’t reply. They just kept walking. ‘Well.’ He thought. ‘That was rude.’ He caught the figures eye as he passed by. They were blue with strange black makeup surrounding it, he swore their skin was ghostly white. 

Strange. They seemed to be dressed like some sort of... pierrot? Non, maybe a Jester? Non. They started to quickly move away, their red hair bouncing as they walked. There was something so familiar about them. Maybe they dressed like a clown? Non. This was so frustrating. Chase continued his path downstairs but there was still something about that figure bugging him. He couldn’t put a finger on it. Black makeup, ghostly skin, red hair, striped shirt. Maybe a...

“Wait, you!! Stop there!!”


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL LOOK WHOS SHOWN UP AFTER FUCKIN MONTHSsorryittooksolong

 Mime wasn’t surprised when he heard the ex inspectors rough voice. 

 

He was, after all, an ex inspector and Mime knows better than most that old habits always stick. He had been more surprised when he himself recognized the man so quickly. He had stuck with the mime since his interrogation, which now seemed so long ago. He really didn’t have much reason to know it so well. It was a strange moment, but not the most memorable thing that’s happened to him, especially for the life of a thief. 

 

Suppose it was the atomostphere of the whole experience, being bound, bag over his head, the rough hands on his body. But mime has faced many interrogations similar to this. He actually is one of the few who could be interrogated without punishment of a mind wipe, since he can’t give any information away. 

 

His thoughts were shattered as he heard again the familiar voice,

 

”WAIT, YOU!! STOP RIGHT THERE!!”

 

and he he began to panic for a moment. He was already a good distance away, from Chase, he made sure of that. He Feverishly looked around for somewhere to hide. No broom closet, no open doors, no- Aha! A hallway. A hallway filled with people but, a hallway! He quickly slipped in, bumping into a few sorry people. 

 

The Hallway was long and twisted and CROWDED, there was no way the inspector could catch up to him, not with this many exits and people. At the end of it all, Mime had realized he hadn’t hid anywhere and had no disguise. He looked around quickly, noticing a couple entering a side room. It seems as if they didn’t need their masks for what they were doing, removing the distractions and tossing them into the hallway.

 

And with that Miracle, Mimebomb questioned if there was a god.

 

He picked up a mask, folding up his own and slipping it into the pocket. Clever thing that was, big but portable masks. Sure it wasn’t a wonder of science but hey, it was pretty cool. He slipped the Mask on and headed to the door at the end of the hallway, swinging it open and falling into the empty room.

 

The door closed behind him, and he let out a sigh. Then a voice broke through his thoughts.

 

“Mimebomb! What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be on the helicopter by now!”

 

He looked up, seeing a younger vile agent, one who was sent on the mission with him, holding the priceless piece of renaissance artwork. He didn’t bother knowing their name, frankly he didn’t care. All he knew is this one was particularly chatty and had the technology to turn invisible. Something that was about to come in handy.

 

He made a notion to hide and he was being followed, the observant thief understood quickly. 

 

“Right! Ok, I’ll head to the Helicopter. If you aren’t there in an hour, I’m going to assume you’re dead or got arrested and leave without you.”

 

Mimebomb nodded, an hour wouldn’t be too hard. All he needed to do was get this damned detective off his tail and he’d be fine.

 

The thief gave a single nod back and instantly turned invisible. After a moment, Mimebomb saw one of the grand windows opening and then close. It seems the student had gone. 

 

He sighed, moving to a couch in the middle of the room and lied down. He waited for maybe ten minutes staring at the ceiling before he concluded that Chase was off his case. 

 

He sat up and looked around the room. It was lovely. Gold with large ornate windows on one side of the room. On the other was a long mural, he had far too much adrenaline to care what it was about. In the middle was a lavish green couch, the very couch he’d been sitting on, and in front of it an elegant coffee table that held all sorts of books and Magazines.

 

The new mask on his face was uncomfortable. Oh well, if Chase wasn’t following him there was no need to keep it on, he thought as he slipped off the uncomfortable mask and grabbed the original from his pocket. Securing his mask, he stood up and began to walk to the door he entered in, he needed to get to the helicopter. He made his way to the door, just beginning to lock it so nobody would come in when he made his window escape, before it swung open.

 

The wind was knocked from Mimebombs chest as the full weight of a fourty year old man came down on him, pinning him to the floor. He blinked a few times and looked up to see the detectives face, meer inches from his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, i have a question, do y’all want this to turn to smut or fluff or something else???

**Author's Note:**

> This seems like not a lot of words. The next chapter will probably have more words


End file.
